I Always Top
by Mesira Riddle
Summary: Harry is angry at Draco, but why? When he takes a stroll into the dungeon he figures it out. DRARRY SLASH slight lemon.   Possible continuation review. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story these characters belong to JK Rowling_**

**_My first attempt at a lemon-ish please R&R because I have no idea if this is any good or not. SERIOUSLY. Thanks. -M

* * *

_**_Fury._ That's all that Harry felt as he tossed in his bed that night. He growled into the sheets, the silky red and gold sheets cursing the fabric as he flung his body upward to a sitting position. How dare that blonde brat call him that? His long fingers ran trails through his black hair.

"For pete's sake Harry go gripe somewhere else." An un-amused Seamus grumbled from under his own covers. Harry glared at the boy a very Slytherin thought crossing his angered mind. He tossed the covers off of himself and grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak.

Harry didn't actually know where he was going but when he was outside the portrait to the Slytherin common room he smirked rather evilly. He heard footsteps behind him and who should appear but the blonde haired git himself?

Draco yawned, stretching as he neared the Slytherin portrait. He opened his eyes feeling as if he were being watched but when no one appeared he shrugged, stuffing his slender hands into his black trouser pockets. Before he could mumble the password a hand grabbed his wrist harshly and a second snaked its way to his mouth, he was unable to speak as he was roughly dragged into a broom closet.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Draco spat as the hand released his mouth. Before he could even begin to question a shiver ran up his spine. _Was that a hand?_ He shivered as he felt it again. _There it is, it's so soft._ Draco looked around but saw no one. The invisible hand gently traced down his chest, _the fingers are so cold._ Draco pulled away searching the room, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Harry snapped out of his strange doings and saw the blonde haired boy he loathed so much. The boy was in distress and eying the room as if waiting for someone to appear. Even standing there will a bewildered expression on his face he was handsome. _Handsome?_ Harry couldn't deny that the young Malfoy was indeed handsome, with a powerful air to him that no one could ignore. As Harry studied the other boys physique he noticed a certain problem arising in between his own legs. _Is this why he ticks me off so bad? Because I_… Harry gulped. _ I find Draco Malfoy attractive?_

He couldn't help himself any longer, Harry pinned the blonde wizard against the wall magically and strode to his side. Malfoy whimpered obviously confused as to what just happened. Harry could imagine the sneer if he revealed himself now, he had already touched the boy. If he stayed invisible could he feast his eyes on him without him hating him even more?

Harry glanced at Draco's face, he was still searching the room determined to figure out his captor. Harry softly, gently unbuttoned the boy's shirt. Draco hissed as the cold dungeon air hit his warm body but sighed as warm hands softly traced his toned muscles. Harry knew he would have to and temporarily blindfolded the blonde Slytherin. Draco bit his lip, he hadn't figured out his captor and now said person was touching him while he was blindfolded. _It feels so good._

Harry let the invisibility cloak pool at his feet as he stepped closer to marvel at Draco, He stepped closely watching Draco's face as he drew near. His warm breath sent shivers down Draco's spine and Harry softly kissed just below his ear. He was rewarded with a blissful sigh. Harry kissed his neck again and a soft moan echoed in Draco's throat.

Harry's fingers traced the other man's body; it was toned, ever so slightly soft but still firm. His skin smelled delicious. He smelled like, well the word was indescribable but the closest thing harry could relate it to was sex. Draco smelled like he should get laid and by the bulge in Draco's trousers his body thought so too. Harry slowly undid the belt and buttons keeping Draco inside cotton restraints as he softly kissed the boys chest. Draco's breathing hitched momentarily.

"What are you doing?" Draco groaned. He didn't seem to mind much but he was still so curious as to who it was holding him hostage. A moan escaped his lips as the person slid his pants and boxers down in one go. As if sensing the cold air was murdering his pleasure in all this a warm hand wrapped itself around his member. Slowly, as if unsure, the person began to glide their hand over his hard staff, tracing their fingertips along his hips as the person leaned in closer. The heat flowing off of the person was astounding and Draco shivered as the hand began to work a little faster, more sure of itself.

Harry was growing to enjoy the little sounds that Draco made. He had to hear more of them. Slowly he kissed his way down the man's chest getting shocked hisses and gasps as he went. Soon he was on his knees and as he looked up he saw Draco tilting his head down at him, his fists turning white above him. Draco had a pained expression on his face and Harry turned his head noticing how hard the blonde was just inches from his pink lips. Draco mewled, "Please…let me do something…anything…"

Draco bucked his hips desperate for the sweet friction he knew was close. He felt warm air tickling him and he wanted so bad to run his fingers through the person's hair as they pleasured him. Suddenly his arms dropped to his sides and Draco jumped at the feeling. Still on his knees before him Harry gazed up at Draco who immediately began holding out his arms to find the person who had him so riled up. Harry removed his glasses and after a moment's hesitation licked the tip of Draco's penis.

Draco's hands found the person's and he grabbed hold tightly groaning as the person licked him. Forcefully Draco pulled the figure toward him, hungry for release. Harry swirled his tongue over the large shaft, with Draco tugging on his hair he felt pleasant waves of heat slip down his spine to his groin. Wrapping his hand around himself he began to smoothly glide his hand over his own member like his tongue was gliding over Draco's.

Whoever was down there knew exactly what they were doing. Draco threw his head back in ecstasy as the skilled tongue flew over the sensitive skin. He could feel himself losing control and he bucked harder at the person moaning loudly as he thrust. Harry could feel Draco's member twitch in his mouth and he readied himself. Draco was about to come but his voice escaped him. He put both hands on the person's head and tried to push them out of the way but two hands pushed his away and the mouth that was so warm and slippery soon was pulling on him and encasing him, squeezing him tightly.

"Fuck!" Draco groaned as he came down the person's throat. Harry winced; he had expected that Draco would come but hadn't expected him to come for so long. Harry pulled back and turned his head to the side coughing, the bitter taste coating his mouth. _Ugh, bloody hell that's foul._ Harry wiped his mouth on his sleeve trying to get rid of any saliva.

Draco fell against the stone wall, _That had to be the best blow job I've ever had._ He slowly reached for his blindfold with trembling fingers. He blinked adjusting to the light and looked down. The person was rubbing their face on their sleeve. Draco couldn't help but smile a bit, he'd been on that end too being Bisexual and all and didn't envy the person at all.

Harry coughed once more and swallowed, hating the after taste but finally stopped coughing he turned to reach for his invisibility cloak. His fingers grazed a piece of cloth and Harry slowly looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Slipping his glasses on he blinked seeing a confused expression cross Malfoy's face. Harry stood up and licked his lip when Draco did the unthinkable.

Swiftly Draco grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and kissed him, passionately. After a few moments of dueling tongues and sensual caresses Malfoy pulled back and smirked at the black haired boy. Silkily Draco purred in his ear, "Next time Potter I get to ravish you. I _always_ top."

Draco bit Harry's ear lobe gently and smirked pulling up his trousers and leaving his shirt unbuttoned. He opened the door and turned back to wink at the boy who lived. Harry blushed furiously and grabbed his invisibility cloak, disappearing under the fabric.

"I'd beg to differ Malfoy." Harry hissed in the blonde's ear as he boldly grabbed his ass while walking past him. Malfoy blushed scarlet but smirked and disappeared into the Slytherin common room. Harry managed to make it all the way back to the common room without being seen.

"You'd better not start up again; I've got a test tomorrow." Seamus grumbled hearing Harry enter the dorm. Harry smirked over at the boy and without a word he dove into the red and gold sheets reveling in the actions of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello all! Sorry its been such a long time getting this sequel up and going, I had a bit of a hard time with the ending. . Still not entirely impressed with it BUT that doesn't mean it isn't alright. However if ou have any suggestions for maybe a third "I always Top" I'd be very willing and eager to hear it, as well as any critiques on this one! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! -Meza**_

_**P.S. This story has pretty graphic sexual content and all characters belong to JK Rowling...I only use them for my own dirty twisted imagination =]  
**_

* * *

Harry sighed as he shuffled toward the tower for divination. He was getting tired of Professor Trelawney predicting his death every class. He'd give anything to be able to miss the class if only for one day. Frowning he looked up to see a certain smirking blonde boy.

"Malfoy." Harry smirked. He hadn't forgotten what Draco had said that night down in the dungeon.

"You're looking well...what a pity." Draco responded loudly. The few students that were nearby fled from the scene and when Draco was sure they were out of earshot he smirked back. "I'd much rather see you naked and writhing in pleasure. _Under. Me_." Draco growled suggestively.

"Who said I'd let you top?" Harry glared, his stubborn nature fighting it's way to the surface. Draco smirked and watched Harry as he made his move.

Draco slowly leaned forward keeping his hands in his pockets, "Because unlike you, I know what I'm doing." Draco whispered into his ear causing an unexpected shiver to run down Harry's spine.

"I didn't hear you complaining last time." Harry said breathlessly. He growled inwardly, he hated that Draco did actually seem to know what to do. How to turn him on.

"You've got the surprise attack down, but if you let me top I can show you things you've only dreamed of. By the time I'm through with you every time you look at me you'll come." Draco smirked. Another wave of heat ran down the boys spines.

"I don't _do_ submission." Harry attempted.

"I can change that with just one night Potter." Draco smirked handing the boy who lived a note, quickly turning on his heels and heading up the stairs. A swarm of students flew by talking loudly as Harry grabbed the note and stuffed it in his pocket. He climbed the remainder of the stairs and slumped down into his seat. The rest of class was oblivious to his entrance and Ron was busy talking to Dean. Harry slipped the note from his pocket and opened it up.

_"Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight after dark. _

_Bring that cloak of yours and this note._

_-DM."_

Harry flipped the note over in his hands and scoffed, 'Whats this going to help with?' He was about to tear it up when the note trembled in his hands. Harry released it and with a slight plastic noise it turned into a small blue and silver square. Carefully Harry picked it up and examined it. It was square,small and it had some kind of round thing in the middle. Harry played with it for a moment and then read the front of the little package. "Ecstasy?"

Harry heard Ron gasp and looked up to see his red haired friend smirking at him. "Finally loosing it huh Harry?'Bout time I'd say! Who's the lucky girl?"

"What are you talking about Ron? What am I losing?" Harry asked curiously. Ron gaped at him and snatched the little blue and silver package from him.

"Your virginity! Why else would you have a condom?" Ron said tossing the little thing back to Harry who was blushing darkly.

"Oh, um it must've been a joke from Fred and George." Harry insisted putting the condom in his pocket.

Ron sighed and mumbled, "Tough break mate." class began and Harry's mind drifted back to that night.

Draco was pacing in front of the Room, 'did he read the damn thing or did it change before he had the chance to?' Draco growled. He had been waiting there for a good two hours, barely missing the Head mudblood Granger and a few teachers. Suddenly, without him thinking about it, the doorway opened up beside him and he was forced inside. As soon as the door closed behind him the boy who lived magically appeared before him, standing as naked as they day he was born. A blush crawled it's way onto the blondes face. A lust filled smirk was on the boys lips, and Draco trembled as Harry neared him. "What's wrong?"

The smell of Harry was intoxicating, mouthwatering even. Draco was drawn to the boys lips with no more invitation than those few steps. As he advanced Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and directed him to the bed that was in the room with them. Nearly lost in lust Draco managed to pull Harry off of him and pin him to the bed. A wicked smirk danced across his lips, "Tsk, tsk Potter. I told you that this time I get to ravish you. Not the other way around." his breath was hot in Harry's ear which caused the boy who lived to shiver.

"I never agreed to that Malfoy." Harry growled, his voice husky. Malfoy simply smirked and waved his wand at the bed posts. Harry felt his hands being bond and instantly tried fighting against it only to have the bindings tighten around his wrists.

"Ah, ah, ah Potter. I keep my word, now don't move or you'll be sorry." Malfoy placed his wand beside the bed and slowly began to undress. Harry watched, enticed and terrified at the same time. Sitting on the invisibility cloak was the condom Malfoy had given him earlier in the day. He glanced toward the thing and back at Malfoy who was stepping back to get it.

"What if I'm not ready for something like that?" Harry protested wanting desperately to hold the other boy down and gain some dominance in the situation. As Draco picked up the condom Harry struggled to gain a better vantage point of the sneaky blonde, who was currently rolling his eyes at Harry's worry.

"I'm no rapist Potter. If you're not begging for it by then, we'll stop there." Draco smirked patting the concerned boys shoulder before hopping onto the bed and straddling him. "Now shut up and let me do what I do best." Harry's breath hitched in his throat as Draco placed a gentle but passionate kiss on his lips. The Slytherin's tongue began asking for entrance none to subtly, to which Harry refused wanting to dominate from his submissive state. Draco's slender fingers slowly moved down to his chest where he ran his fingers down his side, surprising the captive boy which caused him to gasp. Draco immediately took advantage of this and began enticing Harry to give in.

A moan, lust filled and aggressive filled Harry's throat. The feeling of Draco's hands on his body was thrilling and at the sound that Harry created the blonde's head was swimming. Draco broke the kiss and began trailing soft kisses down his throat to his chest. A hiss filled the room as Draco began stroking the boy who lived that finally gave in to the pleasure. A deep moan rumbled in Draco's throat as Harry's member pulsed in his hand. Without waiting instruction Draco took Harry into his mouth swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin which sent waves of pleasure down Harry's spine. A loud moan erupted from the dark haired boy who bucked his hips toward his captor.

Even in Harry's wildest sex dreams he never imagined how good this felt. How warm, how wonderful it felt having his rivals mouth encasing him. Allowing his body to relax, only to tense as Draco continued his onslaught of mind boggling mouth techniques, Harry lost himself as Draco's teeth gently scraped his skin. Draco, unsatisfied with Harry's weak mewlings decided that he would step it up a notch. Draco first began scraping his teeth along the hard member which brought a surprised gasp from the dark haired boy. Draco removed Harry's dick from his mouth, running his hand up and down rhythmically which caused Harry to groan. Draco liberally wet his fingers and placed one long skinny finger at Harry's entrance, Draco could feel the heat radiating from the boy's tight hole and he gently began teasing it even though his only thought was ramming the great boy who lived into the pillows.

Harry couldn't take the sense overload any more, loosing sense of himself he growled Draco's name which made the blonde Slytherin smirk and swiftly insert a thin finger into his ass. Harry cried out and Draco waited for Harry to adjust before he began moving his long finger in and out of the boy. This action made the dark haired boy much more vocal which made Draco grow hard. The sight of Harry writhing around below him was nearly enough for him to come himself, he instead inserted a second finger which made Harry moan Draco's name.

"Gee Potter, it seems like you might like this or something." he smirked earning him a growled moan urging him further. Harry bucked his hips toward Draco in attempt to keep Draco's fingers moving, it was a bit of a weird feeling but it also felt good. He hissed as Draco inserted a third finger and wiggled it around searching for something.

He knew it was close, Draco wanted the boy who lived to scream out in pleasure, but he couldn't seem to find it. Draco was carefully scissoring Harry, loosening him up in case he found he took a liking to the feeling of Draco inside of him and he wanted more. Draco jerked back as he hit the bundle of nerves that made Harry scream out in ecstasy and buck forward violently toward the blondes head.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed out. He was overpowered by the feeling of ecstasy coursing through him. Draco smirked down at him as he carefully began stroking the spot again and again; Harry was losing his mind and his voice as he cried out, "More! Please Draco, more!"

With a displeased groan Draco removed his slender fingers from Harry. Draco slid Harry's hot, twitching cock back into his mouth earning a pleasured "Ahh!" to break the silence. Wrapping his arms beneath Harry's backside he took Harry in to the very hilt, his fingers gently searching beneath them for the silver-blue prize.

His fingers retreated, and with a loud 'pop' so did Draco's superb mouth from Harry's member. He smirked down at the raven haired boy, who was currently breathing heavily, his hair tossed and disheveled and his glasses askew. Licking his lips he held the little package up for Harry to see, who moaned and nodded, "Anything Draco, just please don't stop."  
Shuddering at his words Draco leaned forward to kiss his lips heatedly before nipping at his earlobe and whispering, "You're going to enjoy this Harry." he began rolling the well lubricated condom over his own neglected member. He could feel himself pulsating as his fingers ghosted over his own skin, "It's a Malfoy guarantee." his husky voice in Harry's ear caused the boy to shiver.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, if you're going to fuck me then do it." Harry growled pulling on his restraints. Draco gripped his cock relentlessly and Harry groaned loudly at the touch.

"If you insist potter." thankfully Draco had already massaged Harry into a fuckable state, otherwise as Draco pounded into him for the first time he would have been crying out in pain. Instead the sounds of pleasure and ecstasy could be heard throughout the room.  
Harry couldn't tell up from down at this point, his head was swimming his brain turned to mush as Draco pounded into him repeatedly hitting that sweet spot that made him cry out in pleasure. He was a sight; his eyes rolled back, his pink full lips parted as he panted, "Draco!"

Draco couldn't feel his head, it was so filled with pleasure at Harry writhing beneath him that all he could do from coming was to bite Harry on the shoulder, ignoring the small pained moan as he began pounding into the boy who lived faster and harder. As he did Harry's mewlings turned into wonton shouting, he was craving it, he needed it. His back arched and Draco rubbed Harry perfectly, hitting him with such intensity that Harry threw his head back as he released all over Draco and his own stomachs. With a few more swift thrusts Draco came as well resting his head on Harry's chest as they rode out their orgasms.

Finally finding some strength Draco lifted his head, his blonde hair falling over his eyes and his bangs sticking slightly to his face, his smirk was not only satisfied but triumphant. Without saying a word he removed himself from Harry who gasped at the sensation and laid down on the bed beside him. "I told you you'd be ravished, didn't I Potter?"

Harry was still trying to catch his breath, but as he slowly drifted back down from his high he found himself smirking up at the boy. "Next time Draco I'm not going to surrender so easily."

Much to Draco's surprise Harry, who was supposedly still in restraints pulled himself into a sitting position and began to redress. "How did you?"

"Funny thing about sex, you can get easily distracted." he smirked back. With a wave of his hand he disappeared out the door leaving Draco with clothes and a folded up note. In a pile of red and gold robes there was a note written in Harry's small writing, "Same time tomorrow Draco. And bring this note, this time it's my turn. -HP" and with a start Draco suddenly found a red and silver condom in his hand, a crimson blush spreading over his cheeks as he got dressed in his rivals clothes.


End file.
